


An Equal Bite

by mackasan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Werewolf!Stiles, alpha pack, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackasan/pseuds/mackasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was tired of being merely the friend of Scott McCall, the werewolf. He wanted to be more than that, more than he has ever been. And after receving the biggest offer of his life, Stiles takes a decision that changes everything in levels he would never imagine to have things changed. Levels that may or may not include Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer.

"So you're not gonna kill me?" Stiles asked. After all the persuasive talking that Peter gave him (that wasn’t really necessary because Scott’s username and password both were “Allison”. Even a five year old could figure that out) it was hard to believe that he wouldn’t end up six feet under the ground.

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?" Stiles squawked. Because the fact that he killed Laura, turned his best friend into a werewolf, almost killed Lydia and was tormenting everyone wasn’t a strong enough reason to say that he was the bad guy. Not against the fact he looked like a monster.

"I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return." 

He what!? Stiles couldn’t bear the thought of receiving something from the man that turned his life upside down past year. And then the offer came.

"Do you want the bite?"

"What?" he asked, skeptical. Stiles couldn’t believe that from anything he could ever offer, it would be the bite. That same one thing that changed his life completely. And that change it even more.

"Do. You. Want. The. Bite. ?" Peter asked, again. "If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll become like us."

"Like you," he said. The thought of becoming a werewolf crossed Stiles mind. The eyes, the fangs, the monster. The same things he pointed that made Peter the bad guy, was what he could become.

"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?" Peter joked. And how could he joke over this? Over something so serious? If Stiles accepted the bite and became a werewolf, everything would change. Not only in his life, but in the lives of everyone that was around him.

"That first night in the wood, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you." 

And that’s when things started to change. His mind started to change. Because, holy crap, instead of Scott he could be the one bitten. He could be the werewolf. He could be the one teamed up with Derek to defeat the very same man that is telling him that. Teamed up with Derek. Derek. Stiles didn’t know when it has started, he only knew that Derek meant something to him. And the idea of somehow getting closer to Derek was appealing, as a werewolf or not.

"You'd be every bit as powerful as him," Peter continued. "No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl," and things only kept getting more and more interesting. Stiles would never admit it to another person, but deep inside he knew that he felt a bit jealous about the whole thing. How Scott has grown as a person since he was turned. How he stood up for his feelings with Allison, and how it helped him to get first line in the lacrosse team. 

“You'd be equals.” Equality. As friendly as Scott was, they weren’t equals anymore. Scott was the so powerful werewolf and Stiles was his human friend that helped. Yes, he helped, but he would never be something more than a helper. As a human, his destiny was to be Robin, while his friend was Batman.

“Or maybe more,” Peter stated last. He has said all the things he could to make Stiles see what would happen if he accepted his offer. The bite. And then the question whose answer could change Stiles’ whole life in ways that he couldn’t even imagine.

“Yes or no?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, that's it. 
> 
> That's my first fanfic, and even though I don't thinks it's clever of me to start with somemthing long, I had this idea with a beginning and an end, but they're too far away from each other for me not to turn it into something big. At least big for someone who never wrote anything.
> 
> Comments are welcomed here, even though I'd probably see them first on my [ Tumblr](http://damemyself.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Turning, at first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles wasn’t an angry type of person, he always handled everything in the best Stilinski way of it, but the good parts of him weren’t the only ones to get enhanced. And because of that, Scott maybe is going to know what his friend has become earlier than everyone else."

A day has passed since Stiles was bitten by Peter. No one knew what happened, even though he met with everyone yesterday night at the Hale house, where they defeated Peter and Derek became the Alpha. However, the boy was starting to feel the transformation process, and with that, he couldn’t keep this secret anymore.

Stiles was passing by the same things Scott passed through. He was feeling every sense becoming better, sharper. He could hear better, see better, smell better. Every little thing he was able to do before, now he could do better. However there was one thing he wasn’t really aware of, the anger. Stiles wasn’t an angry type of person, he always handled everything in the best Stilinski way of it, but the good parts of him weren’t the only ones to get enhanced. And because of that, Scott maybe is going to know what his friend has become earlier than everyone else.

Scott was exceptionally annoying today. He just couldn’t stop blabbering the whole morning about how everything worked out just fine last night. About how he worked together with Derek fighting Peter at the Hale house and mostly about how he went into full hero mode to save Allison at one point. God, he knew how much Scott loved Allison but he was so done with everything today that he needed to stop Scott on lunch because he just couldn’t take it for the rest of the day. And more abruptly than he wanted to, he did.

“Jesus fucking Christ, stop talking or my head will burst into some serious werewolf madness and I’ll kill you!” he said bluntly. And it wasn’t after he noticed the look on Scott’s face that Stiles realized he said more than he should.

“Your head will burst into what?” Scott asked, not sure if he heard what he thought he heard. But he did.

“Werewolf madness,” Stiles answered calmly. And that’s when he decided that he couldn’t stop anymore, he just needed to tell him everything. “ Because I’m a werewolf too.”

“No, you’re not,” Scott said, with nothing but disbelief on his voice. “I didn’t bite you, and neither did Derek,” but then the boy realized that there was another werewolf available to bite Stiles. “Unless-“

“Peter,” Stiles interrupted him. “Peter offered me the bite and I accepted it,” he said, almost like he was apologizing to Scott.

“What? Why!? How could you do something like that!?” Scott yelled. “You know all the shit I went through because of this yet you simply let him bite you? Are you insane!?” he said sharply.

“Scott, I…” Stiles stopped. The boy didn’t know how he was going to tell Scott that he was driven by some stupid jealousy of his best friend. The one that did everything he could to save everyone else every single time some danger approached them. But Stiles had to, because he wasn’t going to lie about this. Not to Scott.

“I was jealous,” Stiles confessed. “I know that you didn’t choose to become a werewolf, but to say the truth it was probably the best thing that ever happened to you,” he said. “After meeting me, of course,” Stiles joked.

“What do you mean?” Scott asked, intrigued. 

“Well, where can I start from?” Stiles said, looking to the roof like was in the middle of some brainstorm. “To begin with, Allison. If it wasn’t for your keen werewolf senses you wouldn’t have lent her a pencil when she had just transferred,” he pointed.

“Then, lacrosse. If it wasn’t for your werewolf’s physical improvement you’d never leave the bench warming place right next to me; instead you’re going straight to first line,” Stiles said.

“You may have had your struggles, but you’ve grown so much because you became a werewolf and I am just the same old 147 pounds of pale skin, fragile bones and sarcasm,” Stiles said, this time looking down like it hurt him so deeply to admit that to Scott. “It was my chance to become more than this. To become my own Batman.”

“Man, I’m... I’m so sorry,” Scott said, throwing his deepest sorry-puppy face.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault that I merely realized how useless I am,” Stiles said sadly.

“Dude, no, you’re not useless,” Scott quickly said. “You may be just 147 pounds of pale skin, fragile bones and sarcasm but if wasn’t for you I would never pull through everything that I went since I turned,” he said. “From the day Peter bit me in the woods to yesterday when we killed him, you were the most important pillar that kept me going straight,” he said truthfully. “I just wish I had told you this before you took Peter’s bite.”

“I… Do you mean it?” Stiles said, voice breaking like he was about to cry at any minute. And the only reason he wasn’t going to cry was because they were in the middle of the lunch room at school.

“Duh, of course I do. Stiles, you’re my best friend, and you’ll always be. Werewolf or not,” Scott said happily.

“I… thank you, man. Really. And the feeling is reciprocal. You’ll always be my best friend too,” Stiles said, as happily as Scott. “I would hug you know and cry while doing it to celebrate how epic our bromance is, but we’re in school and I won’t so I’m just telling it for you to know,” Stiles joked.

“I’m happy that you didn’t do it, and I appreciate that you’re telling me instead,” Scott joked back.

And was after Scott joked back that Stiles realized that he made the right choice. Not about becoming a werewolf, this would take longer for him to see how right he was when he chose to do it, but about telling everything to Scott. At least everything that Scott was concerned about until now. 

“Well, since we wrapped this thing up, can I ask you something?” Scott said.

“Even though you just asked me something, you’re allowed to ask another thing,” Stiles joked.

“Did you accept Peter’s offer just because of how you felt about me or there was something else?” Scott asked. 

“Oh, whoa, unexpected question,” Stiles said startled. And, damn, it was. Stiles had already convinced himself to tell everything Scott wanted to know about his reasons to become a werewolf, but he wasn’t that ready to bring this up. Then again, fuck, they just declared how epic their bromance is, Stiles could do that. If there was one person that he could tell about his other reason to become a werewolf, Scott was the one.

“Actually, there is another reason… more like another person… it’s Derek,” Stiles finally said. And just as the word Derek came out of his mouth, Scott gave him this proud puppy face.

“Hah, I knew it,” Scott said.

“You… what? What do you mean?” Stiles asked, surprised.

“Dude, I’ve noticed how you look at him sometimes. Like that day when Kate shot him and I got that bullet so he could survive. While he was on the floor looking like a Magikarp using Splash you were giving him this _awkwardly aroused_ look,” Scott said, all mighty about Stiles’ perplexed face.

“I… I have to say that it was awkwardly arousing indeed. I mean, the dude’s smoking and he was shirtless and muscles contracting from the pain and-“ Stiles abruptly stopped, realizing something. “Wait. How did you know that I was somehow into him? I never told you I was bi,” Stiles asked.

“Well, considering how you always act weird near him and the fact that I could smell your hard on even if I wasn't right next to you I supposed that you could be into him, but until you admitted now I wasn’t really sure,” Scott answered with such a dumb face that Stiles just couldn’t believe he was fooled by him.

“Ok, I’ll just pretend that you did not say that and that I wasn’t fooled by you,” Stiles joked.

“Pretend all you want, but you were Scotted!” Scott said with a grin on his face.

“Scotted? Really?” Stiles laughed.

“Uhm… it sounded cooler in my head,” Scott said, throwing off some kind of apologize.

“Yeah, sure it has,” Stiles said while rolling his eyes. “Well, back to talking about Derek. How do you think he’ll take it?” he asked. “You know, that I’m a werewolf now.”  
“Good, I think,” Scott said. “I mean, since I went to him for help he’s been talking about how he needs a pack and something else... but I forget what. He’s probably going to ask you to join it,” he finished.

Stiles wasn’t going to admit even to Scott, maybe not even to himself, but to know that he could become part of Derek’s pack was just what he was hoping for. Because packs stay together, and being on Derek’s pack meant being with Derek. All the time he could. And that was something he really was looking forward to, even though he’s waiting until the next full moon to make his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second chapter.
> 
> Thanks for my amazing beta [Seannyboy14](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seannyboy14/pseuds/Seannyboy14/) that corrects my brazilianisms on the grammar as well as gives some ideas about the text. Thanks a lot dude. :3
> 
> Well, the next chapter I'm not sure when I'll be writing, thinking about taking the rest of the weekend "off" from writing to read something, the last one that I read was [The Rory To My Amy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/26477/) (which I highly recommend, btw), lol.
> 
> Also, if anyone didn't get the Pokémon reference on the chapter, here is [ what a Pokémon looks like using Splash](http://25.media.tumblr.com/7864ff7ed2c6316e0d63eb877e78ea27/tumblr_mi4nksltZe1rl1w6ho1_500.gif).
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and I'm really looking forward to some criticism, both here and on my [Tumblr](http://damemyself.tumblr.com/).


	3. Turning, at last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles backed off screaming, taking his hands towards his head, feeling every inch of his body ache in pain. He was turning, at last."

One week has passed since Stiles told Scott about his choice to become a werewolf. Until now Scott was the only person that knew Stiles’ secret, but that was going to change soon. In his original plans Stiles would actually talk to Derek a couple of days earlier, but he didn’t have the courage to do it so everything was down to the last day he could do it.  
Stiles was handling the turning process greatly. He was getting more and more used to his enhanced senses as well as dealing with the growing anger that could get him to turn in front of everyone with Scott’s help. In fact, telling Scott was the best thing he could do. Since Peter was killed and their lives returned to the calm and boring routine they had before everything started things were pretty easy to handle. The only moment when Stiles really had to be careful with the anger issue was at the lacrosse practice, but even at those times things were fine because he didn’t leave the bench for a long time.

Still, there was one thing Stiles was afraid of, the full moon. And as the full moon was going to arrive at this night, he would need Derek’s help.

\-- 

“Dude, do you think he’ll take me? As part of the pack?” Stiles asked nervously.

“Oh my God Stiles, stop freaking out. Of course he’ll take you. Consider yourself pack already,” Scott said, rolling his eyes.

“But what if he doesn’t? You can’t know for sure, Scott.”

“Well, yes, I can’t. But I didn’t know for sure if you were into Derek and here you are acting like a little girl because you’re afraid of getting near him,” Scott said.

“I refuse to accept that you’re being clever twice inside of a one week period and you couldn’t smell that I was a werewolf,” Stiles pointed, trying to invalid Scott’s reasonable point.

“In my defense, you barely smelled like a werewolf since your turning process was just beginning. And, refuse all you want, it won’t change anything,” Scott said, giving his best victorious smile ever.

“Indeed it won’t, but why do I need to talk to Derek now? I mean, it’s Saturday afternoon, he must have something to do and I have the whole day to go there-”

“Stiles, stop,” Scott said harshly, and quickly toned his voice down and pleaded, “Please? I don’t want you to be as unprepared as I was on my first full moon. You have to talk to Derek as soon as you can so you can do better than I did,” he then finished.

“I… okay. I’m going,” Stiles said sorrily.

“That’s better. And dude, don’t worry, he’ll take you as he would take me and teach you how to control it. Even if it doesn’t work and you lose control, he’ll be there to take care of you so that you don’t do anything reckless while turned,” Stiles said, trying to comfort his friend.

“I know he will, but what if he fails? What if I somehow break free from there and do something terrible? I’m already pretty stupid as a human, imagine as a first-full-moon-turned werewolf,” he finally says. If there was something that Stiles was afraid of in becoming a werewolf, it was hurting innocent people. As stupid as he could be as a human, he would never gain a massive amount of strength and roam doing things that he wouldn’t remember after.

“He won’t. Believe me, Derek will do anything in his powers to make sure you’ll be safe. And you have to admit that his recently acquired Alpha powers might come in handy to do that,” Scott tried to joke.

“Well, I guess that’s true,” Stiles said, making his best efforts to show a good reaction to Scott but making only a sad smile. 

“Okay, I’m going,” Stiles said while getting up from Scott’s bed, to leave the house his dad thought he was staying at over night. “Are you really sure you’ll do fine by yourself?” Stiles asked, concerned about his friend.

“Yeah, I will. After all the entire let’s kill Peter action I’m pretty confident about my control over the urge to turn in the full moon,” Scott said.

“I see. Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Wish me luck,” Stiles said.

“Good luck. Even though I’m pretty sure you can make it without luck,” Scott said, grinning with his best puppy face.

“I hope so,” Stiles said, smiling. And he really did.

\-- 

The drive to the abandoned Hale house was longer than Stiles thought it would be, probably due to the fact that Stiles’ got lost on his thoughts countless times thinking about how he would even talk to Derek when he arrived at the house while he avoided going there by driving around the whole town. Even after he arrived there Stiles had no idea how he was going to tell Derek that he was a werewolf without having to explain everything and end up saying more than he should, however that was exactly what he did.

Stiles parked his Jeep near the house and stayed in it for a few minutes, building the courage that he needed to get out when suddenly Derek opened the door and signaled for him to enter and just as suddenly entered the house again. So, Stiles had no choice but to get out of his car and join Derek inside the house.

“How did you know that I was here?” Stiles asked, intrigued. “I mean, of course you could’ve heard the Jeep but I was there for, like, ten minutes already,” he then finished.

“I smelled you,” Derek answered, as sour as usual.

“Oh. My werewolf scent, I suppose,” Stiles said nervously.

“Yeah. I didn’t know you were a werewolf, though,” Derek said, looking at Stiles like he was trying to understand why.

“Well, I have to say I’m new to this thing. In fact, I came here to ask you to help me during the full moon,” Stiles said, worry taking over his face as he waits for Derek’s answer.  
“I’ll help you, of course. . I just wanted to ask a few things,” Derek said. “Who bit you?”

“Peter,” Stiles answered quickly, not wanting to stay too long on this subject since it could end with him confessing his crush on Derek.

“I thought so. Still, he had no reason to bite you unwillingly. Did you ask for the bite?” Derek asked, intrigued by what made Peter bite Stiles.

“N-No,” Stiles said, gulping before continuing to speak. “ He offered me the bite after I helped him localize where Kate was keeping you,” he said.

“I see. And why did you take it?” Derek asked.

“I… uhm… I just wanted to be like you guys,” Stiles started. “Like you and Scott. All strong and fast and powerful while I was just… me,” he finished.

“And why do you think that being you wasn’t just perfect?” Derek said, looking at Stiles way different than the boy ever noticed.

“What?” Stiles asked, not believing that Derek was saying that. Did that mean Derek thought that Stiles was perfect? That to Derek’s werewolf eyes, Stiles the Human was perfect? 

“Well, uhm… It’s just…” Derek said, trying to find words to say what he wanted to say, not noticing how Stiles’ face brightened at that, noticing that, maybe, his crush wasn’t one-sided. “I really think that you’re an amazing person,” Derek said finally.

“Since the day that Peter bit Scott you’ve been helping him with everything that concerned to his werewolf turning, not only by researching or anything, you just were there to support him as his best friend,” Derek said. “Also you’re always looking out for your father, recently for Lydia, and everyone that you love. That’s beautiful, Stiles,” he finished.

“I… thanks,” Stiles said, taking what Derek said as the last thing he needed to build up the courage to tell Derek what he was avoiding to. “Actually, there’s another thing that made me want to become a werewolf,” he said. “Peter told me that he only bit Scott because he needed a pack and Scott was the only person in the woods. If I was there with him, it could’ve been me the one that got bit,” Stiles finished.

“Meaning?” Derek asked confused.

“Meaning that I’d be the one passing through everything Scott passed, including every time he spent with you,” Stiles said, gazing at Derek’s eyes as the alpha gazed back at his.  
“And you really wanted to spend some time with me?” Derek asked, maintaining his gaze at Stiles.

“Of course I did. Didn’t you notice?” Stiles said, laughing. “Even Scott noticed how into you I am.”

“I guess I was more focused on not showing how into you _I_ was. I just didn’t have the right to bring you into my life,” Derek said.

“Why? Because you’re a werewolf? My best friend is a werewolf, I was already into this before becoming one too,” Stiles said, smiling and still looking at Derek’s eyes.

“It’s different. You were just his friend, and I wanted you to be my mate, something that you only could be as a werewolf, and I wasn’t going to make you become one,” Derek confessed. He didn’t tell Stiles that he loved him, but that was pretty much close to it. To a wolf, his mate is the one he choose to spend the rest of his life with, and to Derek, Stiles was his mate. His eternal partner.

“But I guess it was meant to be, because here I am, a werewolf,” Stiles said, getting closer to Derek, throwing his arms over the man’s shoulder, allowing Derek to embrace him from below while pulling Stiles closer and smashing their mouths together into a slow and wet kiss full of want and feeling. A kiss that was marking them as _mates_. A kiss that was ended abruptly when Stiles backed off screaming, taking his hands towards his head, feeling every inch of his body ache in pain. He was turning, at last.

At first Derek didn’t know how to react. They were so close, so intimate, and suddenly Stiles was raging in the urge of turning for the very first time. But Derek was there, and he wasn’t going to let Stiles suffer from what was happening. Even if he had to battle his mate, the alpha knew that he would do it to make Stiles regain consciousness.

Derek wasn’t sure why, but Stiles was having the angriest “full moon turning” he ever saw. Probably because Stiles was so emotionally bare before turning, giving his heart to Derek and becoming so vulnerable that when his werewolf inside took over, he took over in such a deep level that Derek struggled even holding him inside the house.

Stiles was a beast. Way more ferocious than Scott at his first full moon, taken over by his rage, everything he did was attack Derek. Using his claws, fangs, and every resource he had, Stiles was attacking Derek relentlessly and the alpha could do nothing but defend himself for minutes. They destroyed the already damaged Hale house way more than the fight with Peter had, and Derek was starting to lose hope that he could stop Stiles without hurting him badly. Stiles would heal, of course, but the thought of hurting his mate wasn’t appealing to Derek, and in the end he didn’t have to do it.

Derek realized that, indeed, Stiles was being driven by his feelings towards him. Otherwise, he would be just some raging wolf trying to break free instead of this battle machine that was trying to engage something with Derek. And engage something was what he did. Derek managed to grab Stiles and hold him onto the wall.

“Stiles,” Derek said. “It’s me, Derek, your mate,” he continued, gazing the golden eyes of the werewolf in front of him. Noticing the slight change in the way Stiles was looking at him, acknowledging him.

“Yes, Stiles, it’s me. Remember me. You have to remember who you truly are,” Derek kept saying. “You have to remember that you are the most important person in the world to me. That I love you,” Derek finished, not really sure about what he was doing, but knowing that it was the right thing to do. 

Stiles expression was becoming softer as Derek was talking to him, like the whole rage was about this, about listening to Derek say that his feelings weren’t only werewolf ones. That he loved Stiles as humans love each other, that his feelings surpassed the boundaries of a werewolf.

At this point Stiles was calmed, perplexed with everything Derek said, as Derek was human again and kept talking.

“There’s another thing that I have to tell you. The key to control your turning process in the full moon is to rely on something, like it’s your anchor. For a long time my anchor was anger itself,” Derek stated. “Anger because of how I end up causing the fire that killed my whole family,” he continued. “But not anymore. Now the feeling that keep me sane every full moon is love. My love for you” Derek said finally.

After that, Derek pulled Stiles off the wall and closer to himself, gripping at the now completely calm werewolf and once again kissing him. This time, even more softly, as their tongues entangled each other in a slow dance full of love. Their hands were mapping the others back in a movement showing their need for each other. After some moments like that they broke apart, trading gazes that went inside them, opening their souls for the other to look. And for some time they stayed that way, acknowledging each other, expressing their feelings to the person they had chosen to spend the rest of their lives together. They were mates. And in that moment, they were _equals_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's done. I mean, the first part of it. I think it ended up really nice and could, indeed, be the end of it, but my orginal plans were to go with the Alpha Pack and I'm doing that.
> 
> Once again thanks for my amazing beta [Seannyboy14](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seannyboy14/pseuds/Seannyboy14/) and for my dear friend [Ana](http://like-a-werewolf.tumblr.com/) that is always my first reader and really motivates me to go on with this.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'm really looking forwards to comment both here and on my [Tumblr](http://damemyself.tumblr.com/). Seeya!


	4. Pale skin, fragile bones and sarcasm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Since the pack started growing in number they didn’t have much time for themselves and Stiles was taking the rest of this Saturday as an opportunity to have some time with his lover."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here things get really AU. The Kanima never existed (Math/Gérard as well), Peter wasn't ressurrected, and they told Lydia everything right after the "Peter case".

Six months have passed since Stiles’ first full moon. Since then, Stiles have been training hardly alongside Derek (and more frequently than the beta would admit, Scott) to become stronger and be able to unleash his full potential as a werewolf. Throughout this time, Derek was immensely focused on getting a pack; like he needed one as soon as possible fearing that something terrible could happen sooner than he could get it, and so he managed to get four people to willingly become a werewolf and join his pack.

The first to join the pack was Jackson Whittemore. School’s biggest douchebag and boyfriend of Stiles’ former crush, the most beautiful woman to ever step on Beacon Hills High – according to Stiles himself and an online poll made in the beginning of freshman year –, Lydia Martin. Jackson was turned two weeks after Stiles, going to the old Hale house and asking Derek for the bite himself. He may have done it for some selfish ways – not way too different than Stiles, though – but he have grown into a formidable werewolf. Thanks to lacrosse, Jackson already had great physical skills and that certainly helped him to become a battle machine; in the same way the turning process have made him a more responsible and caring man.

A month after Jackson came Isaac Lahey. Honestly, Stiles didn’t know much about Isaac. Apparently he lost his father and that’s was Derek’s base argument to convince him to join the pack. But Stiles knew that Isaac was a great person, courageous, trustworthy and kind-hearted. And sometimes Stiles could swear he smelled some kind of crush for Scott, but he ignored it most of the time.

Three months after, Erica Reyes was the pack’s addition. She was, by far, the one with the most crucial reason to become a werewolf. Erica has epilepsy and Derek easily convinced her how the turning would be a great help with controlling both the disease and eliminate the need and side effects of her medication. The bite gave Erica both the physical and psychological’ improvements that she needed to become the woman she could, to stop feeling like she was an _abomination_ to be a _fucking badass werewolf_. Well, people could still think that being a werewolf was an abomination but the _badass_ was there to take care of this part.

And the last but not least person to join was Vernon Boyd. He was turned almost by the same time that Erica – in fact, their first full moon was the same – and Stiles didn’t know much about him either. In fact, he still doesn’t know why Boyd became a werewolf. He was just a random guy that worked at the ice rink, and suddenly he became this bulky werewolf that had a huge crush on Erica. After Boyd and Erica started dating Stiles begun to think that Boyd’s reasons to become a werewolf may or may not have Erica included, but in the end he didn’t really care, the dude was nice and that’s what matters.

The pack was great, they were all amazing people – except Jackson, even though he was nicer now – and it felt, indeed, as a family. But a family where the betas were all brothers and the alpha the matriarch, and Stiles was looking for more equality towards Derek than everyone else. Stiles felt that even though the alpha chose him as mate, he was as just as the others betas that any of them could have been chosen instead of Stiles. Because to Derek, the betas were equals. All of them had their own reasons and goals when they decided to become werewolf, and that mere thought terrified Stiles. What if Jackson had turned before Stiles? Would Jackson be the one that Derek would choose to be his mate instead of Stiles? Or Isaac? Erica? Boyd? Hell, even Scott?

Stiles was aware that what happened on his first full moon couldn’t have happened just because he was the first one to turn to Derek. He knew that Derek’s feelings were truth, but his lack of self-confidence kept hitting through his head _“What if?”_. What if what Stiles was thinking was right? That he wasn’t Derek’s equal anymore? Maybe that he never was? That his place could be easily replaced with anyone from the pack?

Stiles couldn’t bear these thoughts anymore. He just couldn’t. But he wasn’t going to make them loud either, because if they were indeed truth that could mean Derek leaving him, and he didn’t want to be an omega. He didn’t want to be Derek’s omega. And deep inside, he still felt like the same old 147 pounds of pale skin, fragile bones and sarcasm.

\--

Every Saturday the pack went on a run together. The runs were the biggest _bonding time_ of the pack. It was only them, completely turned, running through the woods. They weren’t just werewolves doing that, they were a genuine pack of wolves. Every time they went on a run Stiles could feel that the pack came closer, became more of a family, and that was by far the best time with them.

And this run was even better than the usual ones. The pack has decided – well, Derek has decided – to go for a completely new route this time, and this unexplored part of the forest was even more stunning than the others that they knew. The trees seemed more vivid, colorful, and they even found a waterfall. The smell of _nature_ there was indescribable, Stiles never felt something like that. He felt so good, so relaxed, at home even. It’s like he was meant to just stay there and become one with everything the place had to offer. Everyone just stopped there and turned back to admire that landscape.

“I guess we could take a break here,” Derek said.

“Oh man, we sure could,” Scott said, grinning.

“This place is stunning, Derek. Have you ever been here?” Isaac asked, looking at every single bit of that temple of nature they had arrived  
.  
“Yes, I have.” Derek answered plainly. “In fact,” he continued, this time with a more emotional tone “I’ve been here many times before. The route that we did today used to be my regular run route with my family,” he finished.

“Oh,” Isaac muttered, unsure if he did the right thing by asking Derek if he already been in the place.

“Doesn’t it bring you… bad memories? You know, being here?” Jackson asked. There was concern in his voice, but even with the best interest possible in his mind, Jackson’s douche way of doing things would never leave him.

“No, not really,” Derek answered, smiling. “This place was the one where we most felt like family. Just the wolves, running through the woods until this point, and then we would turn back and stay here enjoying the nature and each other,” he continued.

“And now I feel like I can have it again. With you guys,” Derek said, looking at every single werewolf of _his_ pack, of his _family_. Because just as Stiles and everyone else in the pack, Derek felt like they were family. However, to Derek that was the only family that he had, and it was about time that he introduced his new family to the place where he most enjoyed being with his old one.

Meanwhile, Stiles was just looking at Derek. At how genuinely happy he looked, happy to be in the place where he was once happy with his old family, happy to be in such a place with his new family, just happy in general. And for that time, Stiles decided to push every single negative thought away and enjoy the moment just as Derek was enjoying being there.

\--

They stayed there for hours, like Derek said he used to do with his family, just enjoying the nature and each other. Erica actually enjoyed the nature _so much_ she even jumped from the top of the waterfall to the lake down there because _"she could hear the water calling her"_. Sure, like werewolves now could talk to the elements of the Earth. Stiles was pretty sure that was just an excuse to get wet and drive Boyd insane, though.

When the pack left the place, they were already spreading out. Scott went to his house because he was going out with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson – who went to his own house as well, Boyd, Erica – whose went to Boyd’s – and Isaac. Stiles wasn’t going because he said he had a lot of homework to do, but everyone knew he just wanted to spend some time with Derek alone. Since the pack started growing in number they didn’t have much time for themselves and Stiles just needed more time with his mate/ _boyfriend_ – Stiles introduced Derek as his boyfriend to his father the day after his first full moon – and he was taking the rest of this Saturday as an opportunity to have some time with his lover.

\--

They went to the rebuilt Hale house – Stiles gave the idea to rebuild the house so the pack could have a place to hang out, a _headquarters_ as he liked to say, and they made sure to make it look as how it was before the fire, even though the house now was bigger because it had rooms for every member of the pack – and decided to stay there for the night.

“You know, I really enjoy being with everyone and stuff, but I miss having you as my only company,” Stiles said, turning around to face Derek as they were walking through the stairs heading to Derek’s room.

“Me too,” Derek said. “However, this lack of _alone_ time actually made the time that we spend together _way_ better,” he finished, raising an eyebrow and giving Stiles a smile that the boy knew exactly the meaning.

“I have to admit that you have a point,” Stiles answered, giving back to Derek his version of that smile, walking backwards through the stairs and pulling Derek closer for a kiss full of _want_ , of _desire_.

Derek kissed him back, grasped at Stiles back showing how much _he_ wanted that kiss, how he wanted _Stiles_.

And suddenly they were both grasping each other, taking their shirts off in the middle of stairs while they were exchanging kisses, and looks, and moans, because they didn’t simply want that, they _needed_ it.

“I can’t believe we’re doing it in the stairs,” Stiles choked while Derek was kissing his neck, going down for his collarbone making a trail of kisses while he was pushing his body against Stiles’, who was now sitting two degrees from the top of the stairs and leaning his head on the next floor’s surface.

“Honestly,” Derek answered, while leading his kiss trail to Stiles’ nipple, “I’ve wanted to do _you_ here for a long time,” he finished by the time he reached Stiles’ right nipple.

“That’s- _Derek_ ,” Stiles moaned, as the other man sucked his nipple. Stiles was already out of his mind by now. If there was something that Derek did and always made him burst in pleasure was sucking his nipple. The mere look at Derek sucking it, and his nipple hard, firm, announcing how full of lust Stiles was, drove him insane.

Then Derek went for his mouth and they crashed their lips once again, this time even more _wanting_ , more _wet_ , their lips going back and forth while Derek was pulling Stiles’ jeans off and palming his already hard dick, jerking Stiles off slowly but firmly, almost squeezing it, as they were kissing.

Suddenly, Derek broke the kiss off and went down to Stiles’ cock, licking its head while looking at Stiles’ face to see how his eyes were tightly closed, mouth still open, breathing heavily, looking so pleased. Hell, so _hot_.

And so Derek mouthed Stiles’ dick, little by little, starting with a slow rhythm, increasing it as he was increasing how much _Stiles_ was inside his mouth, as Stiles’ moans were getting louder and turning into “ _God, Derek. Yes. Please, Derek,_ ” as Stiles was reaching to his climax.

Derek could smell everything Stiles was feeling, every bit of _arousal_ , of _desire_ , of _want_ and that was driving him insane as much as he was driving Stiles. He was already hard, cock twitching inside his pants, but it wasn’t staying that way for much long.

Then Derek grabbed Stiles and put him on the top of the stairs, with his body resting from the very end of the stairs so Derek would still be on it.  
“Dude, wha- “ Stiles couldn’t even finish because Derek was already at his ass. Parting his cheeks, licking his hole, _rimming_ him.

After making sure Stiles’ ass was wet Derek climbed some degrees to level his waist with Stiles body and pushed his torso frontwards as he took Stiles legs with him.

“D-dude, what about the lube?” Stiles muttered, taken by the lust but concerned with the pain.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it in a way that it won’ hurt,” Derek said, giving Stiles the same look he gave when they were still clothed and walking to his room, “ _Much_ ,” he joked.

Fear stroked through Stiles’ face. They were together for six months, yes, but they had never done it _dry_ and Derek wasn’t helping that much when he said that it wouldn’t hurt _much_. Damn, it would hurt and there was a possibility to hurt _a lot_. Stiles unconsciously stiffed his whole body, making harder for Derek to penetrate him. And Derek noticed that when he tried to do it.

“Stiles, relax, you know it gets harder to do it when you’re all stiffed like that, and it hurts more,” Derek said, as he was kissing Stiles to help the boy relax.

“I know, but- “ and once again Stiles couldn’t finish, but now the reason was that Derek pulled Stiles body closer to his and kissed him again. Not like the other times, _sexual_ , this time the kiss was slow, warm, showing to Stiles that he would not try to hurt him at all, and Stiles believed him. Believed the kiss, and relaxed his body so Derek could penetrate him. And he did.

Derek started slowly, putting only the head and pulling out, and increasing the rhythm as the he increased how much _Derek_ was inside of Stiles, as he was looking to Stiles, paying attention to every detail of his face, to see if he was indeed hurting his lover.

At first, he was. Derek could see some twitches at Stiles expression showing that, but when that happened he always slowed the pace, making sure he was giving nothing but pleasure to his partner.

Soon after they started all the pain was gone and everything Stiles felt was pleasure. Eyes tightly closed, bottom lip being bitten, every little response Stiles body gave to Derek’s thrusts were nothing but pleasure.

The way his whole body moved as Derek reached a frenetic rhythms, as how he moaned at every single _thud_ of their bodies hitting each other. It was so good, he was so close.  
By that time Stiles started jerking off himself, trying to match the rhythms of Derek’s thrusts with his own and soon they _both_ came. Together.

“God,” Stiles choked, “We have to do it more often at the stairs,” he finished, grinning at Derek and still breathing heavily from everything that just happened.

“Agreed,” Derek said, grinning back to Stiles and breathing just as heavily as him.

\--

Next week passed as any other. School, hanging out with the pack in the Hale house, everything just as usual. Then, the Saturday came and they went on a run through last week’s route. But different from the last week, this time everyone went to the Hale house, and it was when they arrived at the house that they found out.

“Hey, Derek… what’s this on the door?” Isaac asked, intrigued.

“They’re finally here,” Derek answered bluntly.

“They? Who?” Jackson asked.

“The Alpha Pack,” Derek finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, smut. I really wanted to do it now because I think that from now on it would just be out of context. I'm open to comments focused on that part, you know, I was really insecure about writing it and it would mean the world to me if you guys gave me some feedback, both here and on my [Tumblr](http://damemyself.tumblr.com).
> 
> About the introductions, I know that everyone here knows who the people from the pack are, but I thought it was important for Stiles to introduce them since they were the main reason for his insecurities came back.
> 
> Once again thanks for my amazing beta [Seannyboy14](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seannyboy14/pseuds/Seannyboy14/) for all the corrections on my brazilianisms, as well as for my dear friends [Tih](http://like-a-werewolf.tumblr.com>Ana</a>%20and%20<a%20href=) for being my first readers and freaking out about it with me. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'm really looking forward to your feedback, see you in the next chapter!


	5. The threat unveils.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“However, in cases that the Alpha already has a pack – like I have – they tend to blend into the pack’s community and analyze both its strength and closeness,” he continued._
> 
> _“Then, depending on the results of that analyzation, they decide whether to attack or to leave,” Derek finished._

“The _what_?” Jackson asked, looking as perplexed as everyone else.

“The Alpha Pack,” Derek answered calmly.

“And what are they after?” Boyd asked, afraid with the answer Derek would give him.

“Me,” Derek said, still maintaining the blank expression.

“How can you be so calm knowing that there’s a bunch of alphas here looking after you?” Stiles started, gesticulating at every single word he said, “And instead of just coming to you they decided to leave their triskelion on your door like it’s saying _the alpha packs wants YOU to join!?” he continued and calmed himself down before finishing, “I mean, that’s what they want, right? That you join them?” Stiles finished._

_“Yes, that’s exactly what they want, Stiles,” Derek said, looking at Stiles like his sudden restlessness was completely unnecessary. “But this means exactly that they are _not_ coming after me right now,” he finished._

_“Hang on, if they’re not coming, why would they announce they’re here?” Erica asked, intrigued by what Derek has just said._

_“Yeah, and why now?” Scott asked._

_“First of all,” Derek started. “the Alpha Pack _usually _don’t act recklessly-“___

___“Oh, _usually _. I’m pretty sure that whatever you say after that will make us so calm, Derek,” Stiles broke into.___ _ _

_____“Continuing,” Derek said, throwing a glare at Stiles that could make the Beta burst into flames if its density could turn into heat. “Since its creation the Alpha Pack wanders around the world recruiting Alphas. They want to create the most powerful werewolf pack to ever be, containing only Alpha werewolves,” he continued._ _ _ _ _

_____“No shit, Sherlock,” Stiles broke into again. “Because its name didn’t suggest that they were all Alphas,” he finished._ _ _ _ _

_____“Shut the fuck up, dude!” Scott said. “Everyone is nervous about this thing, but if you don’t let Derek talk we’ll just stay nervous,” he finished._ _ _ _ _

_____Stiles just looked down and nodded his head, knowing that Scott was right but he couldn’t help with interrupting because _hey, he’s Stiles, the one that never stops talking even though he really should_ and that’s how he handled these situations._ _ _ _ _

_____“Thanks, Scott,” Derek started. “Continuing, _again_ , the Alpha Pack usually tries to recruit werewolves that recently became Alpha and haven’t built a pack yet, so they’re more easily persuaded to join them,” he continued. “However, in cases that the Alpha already has a pack – like I have – they tend to blend into the pack’s community and analyze both its strength and closeness,” he continued._ _ _ _ _

_____“Then, depending on the results of that analyzation, they decide whether to _attack_ or to _leave_ ,” Derek finished._ _ _ _ _

_____“But I must warn all of you to be really careful from now on” Derek started. “Considering that all of you study at the same place, it’s likely they’ll infiltrate the school,” he finished.  
“And what do we do when that happen?” Scott asked._ _ _ _ _

_____“For now, nothing,” Derek started. “You’ll be able to smell them and vice versa, so there’ll no secret as to who they are,” he continued. “It’s better to keep our routine as it is now so they can see our relationship and decide what to do,” Derek finished._ _ _ _ _

_____“What if they decide to attack?” Isaac asked._ _ _ _ _

_____“We do the same,” Derek answered._ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

\--

Things happened exactly like Derek said it would. At Monday two brothers – twin brothers, actually – were transferred to Beacon Hills High. Ethan and Aiden Carver, good looking and as they tight shirts suggests, hot as hell. One of them – Stiles was certainly going to take a lot of time to recognize who was who – kept throwing looks at Danny during the whole class and Stiles didn’t know if it was part of the plan or he just wanted to get some.

As the week passed Stiles could notice more werewolves he didn’t know and supposed they were from the Alpha Pack. Apart from the twins, Stiles met Kali, a gorgeous woman with traces that Stiles thought that were Indian. It looks like Derek was right about them recruiting all over the world. 

The other one was Ennis, his father’s new deputy. But different than the twins and Kali, Ennis wasn’t appealing _at all _. He looked like an unmasked version of Batman’s Bane. Not Tom Hardy’s Bane, but a more ferocious one, like the Bane in Arkham Asylum. Less _genetical mutation meets tubes_ , but with that feel.__

__The next two weeks went as smooth as the one before the Alpha Pack arrived. The twins blended well on the school environment, one of them was indeed interested in Danny – Ethan, Stiles thinks, but still not sure – and apparently they even went on a date last weekend. The other one – Aiden, if Stiles was right that the Danny one was Ethan – was now school’s biggest crusher. Apparently the fact that he had a gay twin brother made him so more attractive than everyone else. Or he was just astonishingly hot._ _

__Kali looked ok the few times Stiles went to the grocery shop, except from the fact that she never wore shoes. Nothing at all, always bare foot. He wondered what exactly that meant, but Stiles was sure it had something to do with her werewolfness._ _

__Ennis was as normal as he could. He just had this _aura_ that emanated brutality and Stiles couldn’t help but to fear him._ _

__However, in the end they weren’t the ones the pack should be worried about. Not for now, at least._ _

____

\--

Friday in that week, another werewolf made his presence known. He went to the Hale house by morning, knowing that only Derek would be there, to talk with the other Alpha. As Derek smelled the other werewolf he immediately went out of the house and waited until the man arrived.

“Hello, Derek,” the man said.

“Hello,” Derek started. “You must be the Alpha Pack’s leader,” he said.

“I am indeed,” the man started. “My name is Deucalion,” he continued. “Nice to meet you, my fellow Alpha,” Deucalion finished.

“I wouldn’t be that sure our meeting is going to be _nice_ ,” Derek said sharply.

“Quite a good answer, boy,” Deucalion said smirking. “You would be a _really_ good addition to the pack, you know,” Deucalion continued, gesticulating while he talked and circled Derek walking. “It’d be such a waste if something happened and you ended up _dead_ ,” and as he said the last word, Deucalion stopped walking, gesticulating and smirking. He stood where he was and glared Derek.

“Is that a threat?” Derek asked.

“I don’t know,” Deucalion said before climbing his head to the left and once again smirking, “Is that a threat, Derek?” he then asked.

“Yes, that is,” Derek answered, throwing a glare at Deucalion that said he would not succumb to what the other Alpha was saying.

“I see,” Deucalion started. “But I’m not sure if you know what that threat could mean to your pack,” he finished.

“Don’t you _dare_ to lay a hand on _any_ werewolf in my pack, Deucalion,” Derek said while his eyes were a fiery red.

“And what would you do if I laid my hand on any of them?” Deucalion asked, with eyes red as well.

“I will hunt you and _kill_ you even if takes the rest of my life and I die right after,” Derek answered sharply.

“I see. Well, why don’t you try doing it now?” Deucalion said, drawing out his claws and letting his mouth open showing Derek his fangs. “Scared?” he asked.

“Not at all,” Derek answered, keeping the gaze at Deucalion’s eyes but making his own return to its human color. “I just don’t have a reason to do it now,” he said, even though Derek knew that the real reason was the fact that he _couldn’t_ defeat Deucalion now. 

Not alone and with his mind at the right place. The threat got him out of his mind indeed, but to defeat an experienced Alpha in a one-on-one battle that wasn’t enough. He needed something real. He needed to be _completely_ out of mind if he wanted to kill Deucalion alone. And right now, he wasn’t.

“As expected,” Deucalion said, retreating claws and fangs and returning his eyes to its human color as well. “You’re a reasonable man after all,” Deucalion finished.

“Still,” he re-started since Derek didn’t say anything back. “I’d _really_ love to have you on the pack,” Deucalion said.

“Sorry, but I already have my own pack,” Derek answered.

“Well, I tried,” Deucalion said, turning back and starting to leave the place. “See you,” he said, and then vanished into the forest.

As Deucalion left Derek knew that the next time they meet would be the last, because one of them would certainly die, and he hoped that one wasn’t him.

The rest of the Friday was as usual as any other. The pack went to the Hale house just to hang out after school; they just stayed doing nothing for pretty much the rest of the day. Derek didn’t tell anyone about his earlier meeting with Deucalion, neither about the eminent risk the pack was at. Deucalion made himself incredibly clear about his desire to have Derek joining the Alpha Pack, and he wasn’t going to hold back anything to get that. Derek only didn’t expect that Deucalion would act so soon.

\--

Derek woke up at Saturday feeling weird. Like he knew things weren’t going to be nice that day. But he was going to push that feelings away for now.

As usual, everyone would go for a run, but as Stiles didn’t show up as early as always Derek started to get worried that it could be Deucalion.

“Derek! Derek!” he heard. The voice wasn’t really loud, coming from far, but Derek recognized as Scott’s. As soon as he heard, Derek got out of the house and went running to Scott.

“They got Allison!” Derek heard again, now seeing clearly that it was Scott indeed.

“What?” Derek asked.

“They got Allison! The Alpha Pack got Allison!” Scott said, puffing when he met Derek in the middle of the woods.

“How do you know that?” Derek asked, trying to keep calm but knowing that it was Deucalion. And that it probably meant he got Stiles as well.

“I went to her house before coming here and her father said that she wasn’t at home,” Scott said, looking both terrified and angry. “That she didn’t sleep at home and they thought she had stayed over at your house,” he finished.

“Shit,” Derek said. “They probably got Stiles too, he didn’t arrive yet,” Derek said, concern striking his face because it was his entire fault. Allison and Stiles were kidnapped – and probably not only them – and he didn’t tell anyone of Deucalion’s threat. His _family_ could be hurt and _again_ it was his fault. _Again_.

Soon after that both Derek and Scott could hear werewolves arriving. Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson, and they didn’t bring good news as well.

“Lydia’s missing,” Jackson said, eyes already yellow from the rage that was building itself upon his body.

“So is Erica,” Boyd said, with normal eyes but with a ferocious expression.

“The Alpha Pack,” Derek said. “Deucalion came here yesterday,” he continued, not sure whether to look at his pack and show his leadership or look down to show his shame of not telling them that earlier. “He invited me to join his pack and as I declined he threatened me,” he said, now looking at the boys surrounding him.

“What did he say?” Jackson asked.

“That he wanted me in his pack but it’d be a shame if I ended up dead,” Derek answered.

“If he threatened to kill _you_ why is he kidnapping people?” Scott asked.

“Because he wants me to fight him,” Derek said. “Yesterday when he came here he teased me to fight with him. I think he wants to subjugate me showing he’s stronger,” Derek finished.

“Then he’s separating us so you’ll have to fight with him alone,” Isaac said

“Exactly,” Derek said, and as he finished saying that his cellphone rung. He quickly got it out of the pocket and saw an unknown number calling, so he answered. It was Deucalion.  
“Hello there, my boy,” Deucalion said.

“Cut the crap, Deucalion,” Derek answered sharply. “Where are they?”

“Ouch. No fun today, huh?” Deucalion joked.

“Not at all,” Derek answered.

“I see. Well, they’re spread through the town,” Deucalion said.

“What!? What do you mean _spread through the town_!?” Derek asked, rage building inside his body.

“I meant exactly what you heard, Derek. Spread through the town,” Deucalion said.

“Look, I know what you’re doing this. You wanted to fight with me and I said that I wouldn’t because I didn’t have a reason to. Fine, now I have a reason to, I _will_ fight with you. Just... don’t hurt them,” Derek pledged.

“Well, I can’t promise that, but for you to see how _genuinely good_ my intentions are I’m skipping the part where you search for them and you can just go the place where they are,” Deucalion said.

“How?” Derek asked sharply eyes flashing red from what he heard. He didn’t believe that Deucalion said his intentions were good. Hell, someone with somehow good intentions wouldn’t kidnap just to fight with someone. That’s insane, cruel.

“I’ll send a map with directions. And I’d recommend you to match the number of Betas and Alphas in each place,” Deucalion said.

“You… what?” Derek asked.

“ _Send a map_. God, aren’t you paying attention to what I’m saying?” Deucalion said, almost joked.

“Of course I am,” Derek answered, still not believing Deucalion would send a map. What kind of kidnapper _send maps_ with the localization of the kidnapped?

“Doesn’t look like. Anyway, I’m sending you the map and I’m waiting here for you. Seeya!” Deucalion said, before finishing the call.

“Good intentions? Map? Seeya? What _the fuck_ is wrong with that dude?” Scott almost yelled.

“I don’t know,” Derek asked, and as he said that his cellphone beeped. Deucalion had sent the map.

“He really sent it,” Isaac said, skeptical.

“Yes, he did. It’s not really clear about the places but it gives directions,” Derek said.

“Which directions, Derek?” Jackson asked.

“Lydia is straight left, she’s been guarded by Ennis. Erica is straight right and she’s with Kali. Allison is straight front and she’s with the twins. Stiles is straight back and he’s with Deucalion,” Derek said.

“Yeah, but what’s the reference point?” Scott asked.

“Here, the front of the house,” Derek answered.

“So let’s go,” Isaac said. And in a split second, the four boy parted. Jackson went to the left, Boyd to the right, and Isaac went with Scott to the front. Only Derek was still there, absorbing what was happening.

Absorbing the fact that he has just sent four of his Betas to fight with the same number of Alphas, in conditions that he doubted his own victory. He had to finish that as soon as possible. He had to reach Deucalion so fast that he’d kill the other Alpha sooner than everyone else arrived at their destinations. And that was what he left the place to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, notes.
> 
> As you know, this is an AU, so I'm making Jackson's werewolf eyes yellow because I believe the blue indicates Omega while yellow indicates Beta.
> 
> [Here](http://www.push-start.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/bane.jpg) is what Bane looks like in Arkham Asylum, so you guys can really get what Ennis looks like.
> 
> Once again, thanks for my amazing beta [Seannyboy14](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seannyboy14/pseuds/Seannyboy14/) and my friends [Ana](http://like-a-werewolf.tumblr.com/) and [Tumblr](http://parkersprisoner.tumblr.com/>Tih</a>%20for%20being%20so%20supportive%20on%20this%20process.%20Really%20guys,%20it%20means%20a%20lot%20to%20me.%0A%0AI'm%20still%20not%20sure%20about%20it,%20but%20it's%20likely%20that%20the%20next%20chapter%20is%20the%20last%20one,%20and%20I%20intend%20to%20update%20it%20this%20week%20yet.%0A%0AThanks%20for%20reading%20and%20I'd%20really%20appreciate%20comments%20both%20here%20and%20on%20my%20<a%20href=). Seeya!


	6. Batman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The thought of Deucalion’s torturing Stiles sent shivers down Derek’s spine as well as made his heart pump his blood faster. He was scared of not being able to defeat Deucalion but no one would hurt Stiles and leave the place unharmed. _No one_."

The map indications were precise on which direction they should go, but differently than what Derek thought, the arrows didn’t measure the distance at all. Not that he should have considered a poorly drawn thing like that an extremely accurate guiding device at the first place, but still, Derek would be concerned to know that the first ones to arrive at their destination were Scott and Isaac.

Or not.

When the two Betas arrived at their destination they found out that things weren’t as bad as they thought it would be. For them, at least.

At their destination – which was actually just a random place inside the forest – they encountered the Alpha Twins and Allison chatting. Like normal people chat. Without a tortured-in-chains-slash-properly-kidnapped-Allison.

“Allison!” Scott said, as his girlfriend was running towards him to hug the werewolf.

“Finally!” Allison said, finally hugging her boyfriend. “I thought you guys would never come.”

“Of course we would!” Scott answered, now breaking apart from the hug and looking at the twins unsure of what was happening. “But… I think this was easier than it should, what are you guys up to?”

“Don’t worry, we’re not up to anything,” Ethan said. “In fact, we don’t really approve what _Deucalion_ is up to,” Aiden said.

“What do you mean?” Isaac said. “How can he be up to something that you guys aren’t?” he asked confused.

“The Alpha Pack doesn’t work as a proper pack does,” Aiden started. “Long story short, we’re just a bunch of Alphas that agreed to stick together to create a powerful group,” Ethan finished.

“Then how do you choose the leader?” Scott asked.

“Depends,” Ethan said. “It can be by strength, measured by a fight,” Aiden said. “By voting,” Ethan said. “Or by another werewolf killing the current leader,” Aiden finish.

“I see,” Isaac said. “But that doesn’t really answer why you guys disagree with whatever Deucalion is going to do,” he finished.

“Indeed it doesn’t,” Aiden started. “But you were the one that asked for us to explain why he _can_ disagree with whatever Deucalion is going to do,” Ethan finished.

“Point taken,” Isaac said.

“Okay, now that you guys answered his question, can you answer mine?” Scott asked.

“Sure,” Ethan said. “Deucalion shouldn’t be bothering Derek to join the pack anymore,” Aiden said.

“Why?” Scott asked.

“Because of his pack,” Aiden said. “You guys aren’t merely a pack of werewolves,” Ethan said. “You’re family,” Aiden continued. “And we don’t mess with families,” Ethan finished.

“Then why he still wants Derek?” Isaac asked.

“Because of his mother, Talia” Ethan started. “Deucalion used to live in Beacon Hills and he met her way before the fire,” Aiden said. “In fact, they dated,” Ethan said. “And she dumped Deucalion to date Derek’s father,” Aiden finished.

“So he’s obsessed with Derek because Derek’s mother _dumped_ him a long time ago. God, that’s so stupid,” Scott said.

“Well, it isn’t that simple,” Aiden started. “Deucalion thought Talia was his mate and because of that he didn’t get in any relationship after her,” Ethan continued. “At first he was only waiting for her to realize that they were mates and would be together forever,” Aiden said. “But then she married, had children and died,” Ethan finished.

“How he reacted to that?” Isaac asked.

“At first, angrily,” Ethan started. “He wanted to know exactly what happened at the Hale house that originated the fire,” Aiden continued. “But one of his brothers – family Alpha at the time – fought to stop him from going there because he knew there wasn’t any good at Deucalion going at the house, what led to Deucalion killing his own brother and becoming the Alpha himself,” Ethan continued. “After that, consumed by grief, Deucalion left both his family and Beacon Hills and joined the Alpha Pack to wander around the world trying to forget what he had done to his brother,” Aiden finished.

“How he ended up here again?” Scott asked.

“Basically, we know when someone becomes an Alpha, and when we knew that two werewolves became Alpha in Beacon Hills Deucalion wanted to see if any of them belonged to his family,” Aiden said. “Unfortunately, when we arrived here, Deucalion found out that his family had left Beacon Hills and that the new Alpha was Talia’s son, Derek,” Ethan said.

“So that’s what triggered the whole obsession? His past?” Isaac asked.

“Yes, and that’s why we don’t approve of it,” Ethan said. “But we chose not to confront him directly. He may be stronger than all of us but he still have no way of controlling our actions so we decided to keep the hostages fine while he finished his business with Derek,” Aiden said.

“And what if he fails?” Isaac asked.

“Then he’ll be dead,” Aiden started. “And we might have a new leader that would choose our next move,” Ethan finished.

“I see,” Isaac said.

“Well then, let’s head to the Hale house,” Ethan said. “Everyone is going there so we can wait until Deucalion or Derek arrive,” Aiden.

And so they went to the Hale house, waiting for the survivor of the encounter to arrive.

\--

Derek arrived at his destination not much after everyone else, but as opposites as everyone else’s destination – a random spot in the middle of the forest – his destination was a proper place to keep a hostage, a house. The place looked damaged, but in a different way than the Hale house. Instead of a fire, it looked like the house had just suffered from the time. The architecture seemed old enough for the house to be that damaged without proper cares for some years. A decade, he would bet.

The door was already opened when he arrived, waiting for him to enter and join Deucalion inside. The smell of the ones inside the house was getting stronger by each step Derek took heading inside. Anger, fear, anxiety, excitement… _blood_. Every single scent running through his lungs, triggering emotions of his own, _concern_ for Stiles safety, _fear_ of failing in saving Stiles and dooming the whole pack, _anger_ towards Deucalion for everything he did.

As Derek stepped inside the house every smell was heightened. Everything he scented while walking towards the door was now bigger, but above all the others the stronger scent was blood. Stiles’ blood. The thought of Deucalion’s torturing Stiles sent shivers down Derek’s spine as well as made his heart pump his blood faster. He was scared of not being able to defeat Deucalion but no one would hurt Stiles and leave the place unharmed. _No one_.

Following the blood scent Derek went looking for the room where Stiles and Deucalion were. He passed through the living room and the kitchen before finding himself against a door leading to the basement. As he opened that door again he was struck by intensified scents, but this time they was the last they could be increased. He arrived at his final destination. He arrived at _Stiles_.

Derek was gaining vision of the basement as he went down the stairs. The place was really regular. As the rest of the house there was no furniture there, only a chair in which Stiles was sitting. Turned, shirtless and legs tied at the chair while hands pulled to the back of the chair and tied to themselves. Stiles was conscious, but visibly tired. Deucalion must have been torturing him for hours. Derek could see the traces of blood on his face and even on his body, even though the healing process had already eliminated all the scars.

Deucalion was by his side, arms crossed, holding a knife – which he probably used to torture Stiles – and grinning at Derek who was now out of the stairs. Derek’s face was a mix of _perplexed_ that Deucalion could torture a person just to get to _him_ and _concern_ about Stiles safety. Deucalion, on the other hand, showed nothing but joy at the arrival of Derek, believing that in the end the Alpha Pack would have an addition.

“You arrived, at last!” Deucalion said.

“How did you tie him?” Derek sharply said.

“Not funny again, huh? Hi to you too, by the way,” Deucalion kept joking. “And I tied him with ropes, of course,” he finished.

“How? Any werewolf could rip normal ropes and if you had put wolfsbane on it Stiles would be screaming by now,” Derek said.

“Indeed, but that doesn’t mean that I couldn’t weaken him by cutting him with a knife which blade was introduced in a solution of wolfsbane and water,” Deucalion explained.

“I see,” Derek said while looking at Stiles’ eyes and the Beta looking at his. Stiles eyes were so sincere, so open, every single time Derek looked at them he could see _through_ them, deep inside of Stiles. Everything that he felt, that he passed through, and this time wasn’t different. Derek saw all the pain and torture that Stiles passed through, since the moment Deucalion kidnapped him until now, every single time Deucalion merely passed the knife at Stiles’ skin but the wolfsbane on the blade burned like the blade was purely flames, every scream that came out of his aching body.

“Well then, Derek, are you joining us?” Deucalion asked.

“Never,” Derek answered sharply, glaring at Deucalion with such intensity he seemed oblivious to how dangerous the other Alpha was. Derek’s eyes were red, his claws and fangs out because he knew Deucalion’s answer wouldn’t be good.

“I thought you’d say that,” Deucalion started. “Too bad that people will have to die for you to see that you shouldn’t defy me, Derek,” he said, changing the knife position in his hand so the blade was now pointing down and then spinning his body to stab Stiles in the heart.

As Derek saw Deucalion move the knife on his hand Derek jumped and grabbed Deucalion’s arm midway to Stiles’ chest. “The only one that will die is **you!** ” Derek said, now completely turned, while spun his body to throw Deucalion at the stairs’ wall in front of him and disarming the other Alpha of his knife.

Deucalion hit the wall and fell on the floor, giving Derek time to destroy the ropes tying Stiles at the chair, and when he got up Deucalion was also turned. 

Derek stayed on front of Stiles fearing that Deucalion would try to kill him first, waiting for Deucalion’s attack while Stiles was getting up from there.

Derek and Stiles started moving with Deucalion, they were circling each other, but then Deucalion noticed Derek’s intentions of go near the stairs so Stiles could run from the house he suddenly ran and jumped to the stairs, blocking Stiles’ way out.

“You really thought I’d be stupid enough to let him go?” Deucalion asked, face filled with rage shown at every expression he showed while he spoke.

“He has nothing to do with this, Deucalion. Let him go!” Derek yelled at Deucalion, with arms opened defending Stiles who was regaining his powers and becoming more physically composed.

“Never,” Deucalion answered, suddenly jumping from the stairs straight towards Derek, grabbing his throat and throwing him at the place Deucalion was before jumping to right after grip at Stiles’ throat.

Derek hit the wall harshly due to Deucalion’s strength and fell to the floor, quickly getting his head up and looking at Deucalion who was now holding Stiles in the air and strangling him.

“ **LET HIM GO!** ” Derek shouted before he turned into a wolf and bit Deucalion’s leg.

Startled by the Derek’s move Deucalion let Stiles go of his hand, making the Beta fall to the floor, and back kicked the air managing to get Derek out of his leg but not enough to throw the wolf in the wall.

Derek tackled Deucalion once again, but this time the experienced Alpha managed to grip the wolf’s throat with his claws by dodging when Derek was close to him and again thrown Derek at the stairs wall.

While Derek, human again after being weakened by Deucalion’s attack, was still on the floor Deucalion was slowly approaching him and speaking.

“Oh, Derek,” Deucalion started. “You would be such a great addition to the pack,” he continued. “Just as your mother would be,” Deucalion finished.

“My… mother…?” Derek asked, confused with Deucalion just said.

“I’m sorry, Talia,” Deucalion said, kneeling by Derek’s side. “I’ve tried not to kill him, but I have to,” he continued, looking at Derek with a truly apologetic face. “I’m sorry, my love,” he finished.

Deucalion raised his hand with claws out to rip Derek’s throat when suddenly he froze. Derek saw Deucalion’s expression change. It was pain.

As the man fell to his hands Derek could see the origin of that pain. It was Stiles, with the knife Deucalion used to torture him in hands, yellow eyes as well as claws out. And as Deucalion tried to turn around and grab Stiles’ leg the Beta kicked him.

Deucalion was on the floor, back leaned to the wall when Stiles stabbed him again. The “wolfsbaned” blade wounded Deucalion severely. He screamed as the blade penetrated his flesh even louder as Stiles’ had screamed earlier.

But that wasn’t enough. Deucalion was strong, stronger than any werewolf they had ever met, and mere stabs with a wolfsbaned blade wouldn’t kill him, so Stiles did what Derek had once done with Peter. Stiles used his claws and ripped Deucalion’s throat.

At the exact moment Deucalion’s throat was ripped Derek looked at Stiles eyes. They were red, just as his. Stiles was now an Alpha, just as himself. And Deucalion was dead.

It was over.

\--

Stiles and Derek arrived at the Hale house a bit after everyone else. The werewolves were waiting for them outside the house, apprehensive of who would appear there.

“I- I think I can smell them,” Isaac said, sniffing in the air to be sure he recognized the scents. “It’s them!” he said, grinning. “Derek and Stiles are alive!” he said through laughs.

“But, wait…” Isaac stopped, sniffing a bit more. “Stiles’ scent is a bit different,” he said. “IT’s more like Derek’s,” Isaac finished.

“He’s an Alpha now,” Aiden started, striking perplexed faces in every single Beta and both humans. “Which means that Deucalion is dead,” Ethan said. “And that we may or may not have a new leader,” Aiden finished.

“Stiles won’t join you,” Scott said.

“Why not?” Ethan said. “He could,” Aiden said.

“But he won’t,” Scott said.

“It’s just as you guys said before, we’re family,” Isaac said.

“And Stiles would never leave his family,” Scott said.

“Hey, hey, what are you guys talking about me?” Stiles said, smiling at everyone while he and Derek were turning to the front of the house.

“Why the hell is _everyone_ here?” Derek broke into after notice that the hostages, the Betas he sent after them and even the rest of the Alpha Pack was there.

“They kinda didn’t follow Deucalion’s orders exactly as he wanted to,” Scott said, smiling at both Derek and Stiles.

“Oh,” Derek said, unsure of the reason that happened but not bothered enough to prolong the subject because everyone was safe and sound.

“Anyway, Stiles, we were talking about how you have the right to become our leader,” Aiden said. “Even though your friends are saying that you won’t,” Ethan finished.

“And they are right,” Stiles said, face more serious than before. “I’m sorry to disappoint you guys but I already have a pack,” he said, looking at the people that were there. Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Lydia and Allison. They weren’t only _Derek’s_ pack, they were _his_ pack as well. In fact, they were _everyone’s_ pack. Every single one of them belonged there and owned the pack as they own as a family.

“Also,” Stiles said, now looking at Derek. “I wouldn’t be myself if I wasn’t with him. He’s my Alpha as now I’m his, he’s my other half. Derek’s my mate, my _equal_. And I wouldn’t be complete without him.”

Derek looked at Stiles and contemplated this new man that was before him. Stiles expression while he spoke showed how matured he was. From the first day they met on the forest when Derek gave Scott his inhaler until now. From the day they first kissed on Stiles’ first full moon until now. Even from the day before that to now Stiles has grown.

Stiles noticed Derek looking at him and looked at Derek as well. Just as Derek, he thought how he changed from the time they first met until now. How Derek changed him from the day they met until now. Helping Scott through his transition, indirectly making Stiles take Peter’s bite, helping Stiles with his transition; Stiles had grown so much because of Derek.

Stiles was Batman to Derek’s Superman.

They were both werewolves, mates, Alphas, _equals_.

Yeah, this time Stiles was sure, they were equals and that would _never_ change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand it's over, finished my first fanfic.
> 
> Once again, thanks for my amazing beta [Seannyboy14](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seannyboy14/pseuds/Seannyboy14/) that have been helping me since the first chapter, my dear friends [Ana](http://like-a-werewolf.tumblr.com/) and [Tumblr](http://parkersprisoner.tumblr.com>Tih</a>%20that%20have%20been%20fangirling%20about%20it%20since%20the%20first%20chapter%20as%20well%20and%20encouraging%20me%20to%20write,%20it%20mean't%20a%20lot%20to%20me.%0A%0AI'm%20very%20opened%20to%20comments%20here%20and%20on%20my%20<a%20href=) and thanks for reading!


End file.
